Override
by Autobot Alythia
Summary: There is a new Autobot, called Override. Since both she and Sideswipe are bots who love racing, there is bound to be one.
1. Chapter 1

**Thought I'd put up another short story. This one is based off of a few rps I'm in, and its mostly in the movie-verse, but with a little bit of G1 and the Cybertron series too, since Sunstreaker and Override are in it. **

**I don't own any characters in this story.**

"So, I hear theres a new recruit?" Sunstreaker asked Optimus, having of recently heard about the new bot. Optimus looked towards the yellow mech and nodded.

"Yes. Her name is Override, and shes only just recently arrived. Though, what is a bit unusual is that she says she is from a different planet other than Cybertron. I believe it is called Velocitron."

"Velocitron?" Sunstreaker asked. "I think I heard about it. Its the planet dedicated to only racing." he said, then smirked. "Sides would love to have a visit there." he said with a chuckle. Unknown to them, though, said silver bot was listening in to their conversation, and it peaked his interest. He would have to have to talk with Override later, since he knew that since she was from Velocitron, then she must be a racer, like he himself was.

A moment later, Sideswipe then turned around and skated off to search for Override.

"So whats it like there?" asked a curious Sam, currently talking to Override. The red, white and orange femme chuckled a bit.

"Actually, its quite similar to the deserts found on this planet...but with a lot more racing tracks." she said. "Not to mention the different obstacles set out to make the racing more challenging." she then said. "Actually, it makes the racing quite dangerous, but I've always won them anyways." she said.

"Then how about a race here?" Sideswipe suddenly asked, causing Sam and Override to look at him. Override could instantly tell that he turned into a fast car, and so knew he was a fellow racer. Not to mention, that she also thought he was quite handsome.

Override smirked. "A race? I never back down from any race." she said, then took a step towards him, her smirk growing. "I'll race anytime, and anywhere." she said in a challenging tone of her own. Sideswipe had to admit, he liked her challenging and daring personality. It was like his own. However, a smirk of his own then formed on his face.

"How about today?" he said. Override nodded, optics glowing brighter at the thought of another race.

"And I can't wait for everyone to see you beat." she then added, before smirking again and wondered off.

"Sure they will..." he said in a sarcastic manner.

"So, you worried about loseing?" Sunstreaker asked his twin. Most of the bots and humans were outside now, all waiting by the start/finish line, waiting for the race to stat. Sideswipe half glared at his twin.

"Worried?" he asked, then chuckled. "Sunny, I'm never worried about anything, especially a race." he said. Sunstreaker then smirked, which was quite a mischevious one, which Sideswipe didn't like, at all. "Sunny..." he started to say, and his twin's smirk grew.

"Heh, I know one thing you're worried about..." he snickered, causing Sideswipe to glare at him. "First off, I know how you've been acting around Override..." he started to say, and Sideswipe growled at him a bit.

"I don't like her!" he growled to him, but a bit loudly, causing a few bots and humans to look at him. Sideswipe glared back at them, causing them to quickly look away, then he looked back to his twin...who still held that same smirk.

"Well, I think...no, I know you do!" he smirked, and by the tone of his voice, he wasn't going to change his thoughts on this either. "And the one thing you're worried about is asking her out on a date!" he said. He suddenly ducked the punch Sideswipe threw at him, causing Sunstreaker to laugh. "This only proves it!" he laughed more, ducking again as his twin threw another punch, but it was a very close call. Suddenly, someone clearing their throat caught their attention, and they both looked to the bot, who happened to be Override. Lucky for them, though, she didn't hear what they were talking about. Sideswipe glared once more at his twin, then skated over to the starting line. Both he and Override then transformed into their alt modes, engines roaring to life as their back tires span in place, kicking up dirt and creating smoke from the friction.

"Ready!"

Their tires span more rapidly.

"Set!"

_'I'm going to win this...'_ Override thought.

_'She is so loseing.'_ Sideswipe thought.

"GO!"

Both bots sped out at an amazing speed, creating a dust cloud after them. So far, they were tied, keeping level at the other, but this wasn't bound to last for long. "You ready to lose this race?" Override shouted.

"Its gona be you who loses!" Sideswipe shouted back. However, despite their competition, they were both having a fun time racing too. But that didn't mean they they wanted to lose, either. Suddenly, Override started to pull out ahead, gaining more speed and ground. Not about to lose or fall behind, Sideswipe increased his speed as he inched forwards, now both bots level once more. It went like this for the majority of the race, but soon some of the obstacles started to come up. One of said obstacles was to dodge some of the barriers in the track. Override and Sidswipe easily dodged the first few, but then as they got farther out onto the track, more appeared, taking up more space of the track. Override growled slightly as she swirved around one, but hit into another one, causing her to slow down in her speed.

"Slaggit!" Override growled, and she growled more as she heard Sideswipe laugh.

"Ha! Looks like-" but then he hit one, causing him to swirve, and Override to quickly catch up, now laughing at him.

"Look whos laughing now!" she laughed, then sped out ahead of him. Growling, Sideswipe increased his own speed as well. They continued on in the race, dodging obstacle after obstacle, one getting ahead of the other, only to be the reverse a moment later. Soon, however, they spotted the finish line coming up, and could hear the cheering of the rest of the bots and humans. Their speed increased to its very limits as they put forth all their energy into the last half a mile of track. Either of them could win.

"Here they come!" Sunstreaker exclaimed, watched the two speeding cars getting closer. And, in a matter of seconds, both of them passed, but it would be a photo finish. Luckly for them, someone had a camera set up already, which had taken the photo. Override and Sideswipe transformed, and headed over to the ground of bots and humans gathered around the camera.

It was a tie.

Sideswipe and Override were both happy and a bit sad, but hey, at least it was a tie, so neither lost. Sideswipe then looked to Override, and he let out a slight sigh. "Ok, I will admit, you were pretty fast out there." he said. Override smiled, and chuckled.

"You weren't too bad yourself out there either." she said, smile growing.

Sideswipe gave a nod, but on the inside, he let out a blissful sigh. _'Primus, I love that smile.' _he thought, then noticed Sunstreaker with that same, knowing smirk.

"I don't think I've seen a race quite like that before." Sam said. "Pretty intense too towards the end." He was with Override again, the two walking down the hall. They then heard a set of wheels, and instantly knew who it was.

"Hey, Override?" Sideswipe said, skidding to a halt once he reached the two. Override motioned for him to continue. "Can I, um, talk to you for a second?" he asked. Override then looked to Sam, who nodded, understanding, and walked off, then looked back to Sideswipe.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You doing anything later tonight?" he asked. Override then smirked, knowing what the mech was about to ask. She smirked more, then walked over to him, optics showing mischeif.

"Maybe...maybe not." she said, and ran a hand down his arm, while she put her other hand on the side of his face, her optics half closed as her smirk grew even more. "What are you asking?" she said, though she knew already. Sideswipe then smirked right back, and suddenly picked the femme right up in his arms, their faces now only inches apart.

"Oh, just a date is all..." he said. Override chuckled, then wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling him. Then, she looked up to him, and kissed him right on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?"

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I'd add another chapter to this.**

**The only character I own is Amp. I thought I'd include him in this story too.**

Sideswipe's optics were dimmed as he pondered on possible places for his and Override's date. He had a few places in mind, but the only problem was which one to choose. "I could take her to that one place in the nearby human town..." he said, but then sighed. No, he wanted it to just be him and her only. He wanted to make this romantic. He then thought of another place, and then he smiled. "Yeah, thats the perfect spot." he said, then quickly transformed and hurried out of the base, heading over to the spot to set it up for their date.

He returned back about an hour later, and was ready to get Override. "Hey, 'Ride?" he called out, skating down one of the halls in search of the femme. After a while of searching, he finally found her...

...but there was something talking to her, someone Sideswipe didn't like at all.

The mech Override was talking too was called Ampliphier, or just Amp.

Amp was an overall friendly mech, but Sideswipe had caught him talking to Override already earlier, and he knew that flirtatous smirk on the mech's face. However, as soon as Amp had spotted him glaring, he quickly hurried off, so Sideswipe had started hating him then. But now, Amp was talking to Override again, and Sideswipe didn't take too kindly to this.

Narrowing his optics, he skated right on over to Amp.

"...and might I say, I don't think I've seen any femme thats more beautiful than you, Override." Amp continued talking, smirking of course. Override blushed as he said this, even though she didn't want to. Sideswipe heard this, and this only further fueled his anger. Override was _his_ girlfriend, _his_ femme, no one elses. He then was right behind Amp, and he tapped him on the shoulder, clearing his throat.

"Yeah yeah, hold-slag!" Amp suddenly yelped at realizing who it was. He instantly took a step back. "Um, h-hey Sideswipe..." he said, putting on a fake smile. Sideswipe only continued to glare at him, arms crossed over his chest. Amp's fake smile then soon vanished, and was replaced by a glare of his own. "You think she's really gona go out on a date with you?" he then snarled in a whisper. "She'd never go out with you."

There wasn't any known word to describe the look on Sideswipe's face, or how angry he was.

In the blink of an optic, Amp was suddenly pinned to the wall by Sideswipe, who let out a savage snarl. "You listen to me now and you listen good." he growled to him. "You stay away from MY femme, got it?" he snarled at him, optics narrowing even further now. Amp went to argue, but Sideswipe slammed him into the wall again.

"O-Ok!" Amp managed to speak, and after a moment, Sideswipe dropped him. Amp quickly stood up and back away, but with another glare from Sideswipe, he quickly ran off. The silver mech then turned his attention back to Override, his look softening. Override was staring at him with wide optics.

"That was..." she started to say, but then shook her head. "Nevermind." Sideswipe then held out his arm to her, now a smile on his face.

"You ready?" he asked. Override then smiled back, and nodded, and took his hand.

The two were not at the spot Sideswipe had found and set up, which was on a hill top, but it overlooked a beautiful landscape of trees, mountains, and the sunset. The two sat next to the other, staring out at the scenery. Sideswipe then slowly raised his arm, then placed it around Override's shoulders, and hugged her close to him. The femme smiled, and she rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

_'I don't think I've been this happy in a long time.'_ Override thought. She then looked up to Sideswipe, said mech looking back down at her. Then, Sideswipe placed a gentle hand on the side of her face, and he started to bring down his face towards her's...

...and Override suddenly moved out from his hug, and stood up on her feet, smirking, taking Sideswipe by surprise.

"What...?" Sideswipe started to say, frowning, but Override only smirked more.

"Not gona be that easy to get another kiss from me!" she chuckled, and quickly ran off. Sideswipe then smirked as well, then stood up onto his feet and chased after her. Since he had wheels for feet, he was able to move faster. However, since this was the outside, he couldn't go as fast as he would've liked. He could see Override, and he pushed himself faster.

"You're not gona get away..." he said to himself, though was chuckling. However, Override then ran behind a cluster of trees, and Sideswipe soon appeared by there, and looked around them, but didn't see Override. He glanced around, but still, no sign of her. He remained as quiet as possible, listening as he continued to search for her.

Then, he heard a slight sound of what sounded like a soft footstep. He smirked, then quietly ran around a few trees, and suddenly tackled Override, surprising the femme as she let out a yelp. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around her, holding her close now, not about to let her escape. "Come on Sides!" Override growled, but she couldn't help but to laugh soon after. Sideswipe only smirked, and he held her close, then he nuzzled her neck.

"Give me a kiss first." he said with a chuckle. Override huffed, but then sighed, and turned around.

"You want a kiss? Then you'll get a kiss..." she whispered with a smirk, then she closed her optics as she kissed him a moment later, Sideswipe closing his own optics as he returned it, still hugging her.

**Review please!**


End file.
